Pequeños gestos en días grises
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Pequeño relato sobre lo que pueden llegar a generar gestos que en apariencia pueden parecer pequeños.


**Pequeños gestos en días grises**

Las nubes eran las indiscutibles protagonistas de aquella mañana, tal y como lo llevaban siendo las dos semanas anteriores. El sol parecía haberse asustado y permanecía escondido sin dar señales de querer salir de aquel lugar en el que se encontraba seguro, entre las espesas y grises nubes. Una cortina de diminutas gotas empañaban la ciudad dándole un brillo especial a sus calles. De fondo se escuchaba el sonoro batir de las alas de las aves al partir, alejándose de lo que con total seguridad se convertiría en otro día de truenos y relámpagos.

Con la embriagadora música de fondo de las gotas al chocar sobre los cristales de la comisaría, Beckett tecleaba sin parar en su ordenador terminando uno de los muchos informes que esa mañana tendría que rellenar. "Tenemos mucha documentación atrasada. Ya que no tenemos ningún caso de momento, quiero que me pongáis al día todos esos documentos" les había dicho Gates el día anterior. Así que allí estaba, escribiendo sin parar para conseguir, con suerte, llegar a su casa para cenar. La oscuridad que entraba por las ventanas le desanimaba. No es que Nueva York fuese el paraíso donde el sol se ve todos los días, había crecido allí y sabía que no era algo habitual, sin embargo, echaba de menosver la luz de sol y ese calor que desprendía. Aunque pudiese parecer una locura, un día gris como ese la desanimaba bastante.  
El movimiento en los pasillos de la comisaría la llevó de vuelta a la realidad, descubriendo que había estado 10 valiosos minutos divagando. Agotada, volvió de nuevo la vista al ordenador, donde pasó horas sin percatarse de ello.  
Un olor que reconocería a distancia mezclado con ese embriagador aroma que desprendía cada mañana le hizo reconocerlo aun sin levantar la cabeza de los informes.

- Ya te echaba de menos – le dijo con la vista fija en el documento – Pensé que sabiendo que nos tocaba papeleo no aparecerías por aquí.

- ¿Y perderme el privilegio de disfrutar de tu belleza mientras sigues enfrascada en ellos? Eso nunca, inspectora – le susurró al oído.

- Podrías ayudarme un poco, para variar – le sugirió, aunque sabía la respuesta sin necesidad de que lo dijese. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

- He venido para hacerte más llevadera estas horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador – le dijo tendiéndole su café, rozando su mano con la de ella, provocando en Beckett esa descarga eléctrica que solo sus caricias le causaban - pero si quieres me marcho.

- ¿Tanto odias ayudarme con esto?

- No odio ayudarte, cariño – le dijo al oído para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo - pero ya sabes que lo mio no son los informes, soy un hombre de acción – dijo haciéndose el valiente.

- Pues si no vas a hacer nada, puedes irte, Castle - le dijo pacientemente.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente, Kate?

"Maldita sea, esta jugando conmigo y lo peor de todo es que he sido yo la que lo he comenzado. Me está llevando a su terreno usando las palabras, su mejor arma. No pienso darle la satisfacción de escuchar lo que quiere oír" pensó la inspectora.

- Lo que quiero es que me dejes hacer mi trabajo. Te recuerdo que tenemos una cena que llevas preparando varios días, así que no me distraigas si quieres que esa cena no se tenga que posponer – le susurró.

- ¿Me está amenazando, inspectora? - le preguntó con una divertida sonrisa.

- Si te estuviese amenazando créeme que no tendrías esa sonrisa. Solo te informo de lo que puede ocurrir.

Castle decidió ser cauto y se sentó en la silla que durante aquellos cinco años se había convertido en su lugar en la oficina, el único en el que se sentía feliz, junto a su musa.

Cuatro horas después, Kate había terminado todos los informes que le correspondía poner al día. Castle, que había permanecido todo aquel tiempo sin decir una palabra, jugaba con su iPhone si darse cuenta que la inspectora estaba apagando su ordenador.  
Verlo allí, a su lado, la hizo sonreír. Cualquier otro se hubiese marchado al saber que le esperaban largas horas sentado en una silla sin hacer nada más que no fuese observarla rellenar documentos, pero él no. Castle había permanecido allí, observando durante todo la tarde, contemplándola teclear sin parar. Se había dado cuenta que solo su presencia le hacía más llevaderas las horas de trabajo, que pillarlo observándola le hacía sonreír y agradecer que se hubiese cruzado en su vida para llenarla completamente.  
Con una amplia sonrisa se levantó de su silla.

- Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, Rick – le dijo al oído, provocando que este se sobresaltase al no esperarla tan cerca.

- Ya sabes que no puedo estar muy lejos de ti, Kate – le dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Vamos, estoy deseando salir de aquí y saber por qué me insistías tanto para ir a cenar.

Castle se levantó del asiento como si fuese un resorte y se dirigió al ascensor cogido de la mano de Beckett. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Beckett se giró hacia Castle que no dejaba de mirarla. Había estado aguantándose las ganas durante toda la tarde y ya no podía más. Sin previo aviso, atrapó a Castle contra la pared del ascensor besándolo como si no hubiese mañana. Con la respiración entrecortada, ambos se separaron al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor de abrían.

Beckett salió al garaje, mientras Castle permanecía aun dentro del ascensor tocándose los labios que segundos antes habían sido propiedad de su musa.

- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó la inspectora.

Castle sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba su vida, su compañera de viaje, su amante, su novia, su todo. La persona a la que aquella noche le propondría pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Sería algo especial, en uno de los restaurantes idílicos de la ciudad, sin grandes ostentaciones, elegante pero sencillo. Iba a ser una proposición simbólica, para él las bodas no habían sido fructíferas y había comprendido que cuando realmente encuentras a la persona adecuada, no es necesario casarse para que forme parte de tu vida. Beckett era todo lo que deseaba en ese mundo, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, crecer como persona a su lado, disfrutar de lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida cuando estás enamorado. Quería que supiese que iba a estar con ella en todo momento, que vivirá a su lado el resto de su vida porque no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiese estar que no fuese junto a ella.


End file.
